The present invention relates to a low drag, light weight solid strut for supporting pitot tubes, pitot-static tubes and other air data sensing instruments, which has recesses formed into it from one side surface for pressure signal carrying conduits and heater wires. Placement of the conduits and heater wires in the side surface of the strut allows it to be made extremely thin, which significantly reduces its aerodynamic drag during use.
The struts presently used for air data sensors, such as pitot, pitot-static and angle of attack sensors are formed by spaced walls that provide an internal chamber for holding pressure signal carrying conduits leading from ports on the sensor. Heaters are generally brazed to the inner walls of the prior art struts, or are brazed into external cast-in grooves. The spaced walls and the conduits and heaters that are used result in prior art struts having a large cross-sectional shape, which has considerable aerodynamic drag.
The present invention provides minimum strut thickness and thus low drag while maintaining structural integrity. Further, the present invention simplifies the manufacture of small, low drag air data sensors.